


Don't Add Dead Birds To The Wedding

by PrinceJakeFireCake



Series: The Guide Of How To Woo A Moomintroll [3]
Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Dresses, Fluff and Humor, He Just Shows It Differently, Hugs, Just the Fluffiest Fluff I Can Spew, Kissing, M/M, MY BABIES, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Moomin is Comforting!, Oh My God, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-wedding nerves, Romantic Fluff, Sappy, Slow Dancing, Snufkin Loves His Dad, That's right, They're married now, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Wedding Rings, Weddings, cheat lists, it's the wedding fic, little my just wants to spend time with her brother, matching rings, snufkin and moomin are gross and in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceJakeFireCake/pseuds/PrinceJakeFireCake
Summary: Now that Moomintroll has been sufficiently, if needlessly, wooed, both Moomin and Snufkin decide it's time to get married. It somehow ends up less messy than the initial wooing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter! There'll be around seven chapters of this needlessly fluffy and uselessly soft fic, so stay tuned! I'll try to update once a week, on Wednesdays, but I'll update twice a week too, sometimes, because I'm terrible at scheduling! I'm so excited to share this fic with everyone, so I hope you like it!!!

At first, dating was very difficult for Moomin and Snufkin. They blushed every time they so much as brushed against each other. Whenever they held paws, alone, several miles away from any civilizations, they couldn't look each other in the eye. The first time they cuddled, if it could be called that, was when Snufkin was fishing and Moomin rested his head on Snufkin's shoulder. Snufkin had fumbled and dropped his rod in the river, which resulted in the two of them fumbling for the rod and falling in themselves. Little My had looked on in sheer awe of their mutual awkwardness. They were so compatible.

It had taken some time, but after two months or so, they had relaxed around each other exponentially. They refused to not be touching each other, even if it was just leaning against the other's arm or holding paws. Moomin started most of the contact, but Snufkin didn't stiffen anymore. Whenever Snufkin did start any contact, mostly just taking Moomin's paw in his own or laying his head in Moomin's lap, Moomin looked on the verge of happy tears and extrapolated how proud he was, how much he loved him, how cute he was, etc. until Snufkin's face was redder than a tomato and he had to sit away from everyone for a moment to catch his breath.

Little My found it obnoxious, but it was way less obnoxious than the pair dancing around their feelings for each other, so she handled it with minimal complaining. Snorkmaiden had been very smug, when they first announced they were dating, and had gone so far as to stick her tongue out at Snork. Snork had rolled his eyes, but now he was almost offended by how his sister looked pointedly at him whenever they were around the couple. Sniff didn't understand fully what was going on, but he seemed really happy for them. Moominmamma was just happy that there were no more dead animals. Moominpappa was beyond relieved that the Joxter had left only a week after their children got together.

"Snufkin," Moomin chirped, during their meal ritual Little My found the most obnoxious.

"Yes?" Snufkin asked, either because he was dumb and didn't know what was going to happen, or he just enjoyed playing into it.

"I think the food's really good," Moomin said, as he did every meal Snufkin joined them for. "Do you want to try?"

They had the exact same food. Snufkin nodded, anyway, and opened his mouth. Moomin gave him a spoon or forkful of whatever he found the best on his plate, blushing and fidgeting.

"It is good," Snufkin would agree, like he didn't already know because he had eaten the same food. "Thank you, Moomin."

Moomin blushed, heavier, because he was weak. For some reason, this ritual was they only one that didn't embarrass Snufkin in front of people. Little My had even asked him why it didn't make him nervous, only for Snufkin to look a bit confused. 

"People share cutlery all the time, Little My," he'd said, looking at her funny. "Why would that embarrass me?"

He'd also said some sappy stuff about it making Moomin happy, but Little My had tuned that out. She tried to tune out most of their sappiness.

"They'll relax, Dear," Moominmamma promised her, when Little My complained one night. "They're just in the honeymoon phase of their relationship, when they can't take their eyes off each other. Every couple goes through it."

"Even you and Pappa?" Little My asked.

"Even us," Mamma agreed, chuckling.

"Even the Mymble and all her-"

"Well, maybe not every couple," Mamma allowed.

The point still stood that they were disgustingly happy together. Little My told Snufkin that herself, one morning before Moomin woke up and joined him. Little My refused to admit she was a bit upset she didn't get to spend as much time with her brother as before.

"You seemed so upset when we were "pining," as you called it," Snufkin told her, smiling a bit too knowingly for her tastes. "Would you prefer us to go back to that stage?"

"No, that was awful, too," Little My stated.

"Then, what's wrong?" he asked, disgustingly blowing spit out of his harmonica. He only cleaned it when Little My was around or he was alone, because god forbid Moomin see that instruments had to be cleaned to be played.

"You could spend a little time with the rest of us," Little My grumbled, gripping the bottom of her dress. "Even if you're both gross and touchy-feely, you have more friends than just Moomintroll, you know."

"Have you missed me?" Snufkin questioned, grinning.

"I didn't say that!" she snapped.

"You've missed me!" he laughed.

"Don't put words in my mouth!" 

Snufkin laughed out loud and wouldn't stop until Little My "accidentally" sent them both into the river, in full view of Moomin. Snufkin blushed, just a bit, and rolled his eyes and he wrung out his hat.

"You're such a child," he muttered, though she could tell he wasn't upset by the smile he couldn't keep off his face.

"Takes one to know one, Baby Brother," Little My responded, sticking out her tongue and wringing out her bun.

"Why were you two in the river?" Moomin asked.

"Little My just wants to have all of my attention," Snufkin stated, pushing Little My away when she started hitting him. "She misses me so much, her darling little brother, she just wants all of my hugs."

They ended up back in the river. Moomin helped them both out, this time, and made sure to stay between them, just in case Little My wanted to tackle him again.

"You can spend time with us, Little My," Moomin told her. "We don't do much."

"I don't want to spend time with you two if all you're gonna do is cuddle and kiss or whatever couple do," Little My stated, firmly.

"We don't kiss or cuddle," Moomin responded. "We just sit and talk, for the most part. Or go on adventures. I've been wondering, actually, why you guys haven't been tagging along."

"Why didn't you invite us?" Little My questioned.

"Normally, we don't have to," Snufkin said.

Little My hated when he had a point. That day, Snufkin, Moomin, Little My, Sniff, and Snorkmaiden all went to the beach together. Sniff explained, loudly, that he was pretty sure there was gold underneath all the sand. Snorkmaiden said that that was stupid, but digging a hole sure sounded like fun, so they all fluctuated between digging and playing in the clear water. Moomin and Snufkin smiled at each other and held hands, but that wasn't anything new, so the afternoon was fun.

Snufkin left for the winter, like he usually did. His farewells to Moomin took almost ten times as long, with added nuzzling, Moomin kisses, Mumrik kisses, and hugs. When Snufkin finally did leave, it was with a smile and blush on his face. Moomin was excited to hibernate so, he told his parents and Little My, that Snufkin would get back sooner.

Snufkin came back almost two weeks earlier than usual, Moomin woke up a day after Snufkin came back, and they spent the whole of the last weeks of winter and the first week of spring cuddling, hugging, and generally being worse than their initial "honeymoon period."

"Absence makes that heart grow fonder, Little My," Mamma stated, when Little My complained to her again. "It's sweet."

"They're gross," Little My corrected.

"A bit lost in each other, certainly," Mamma replied. "But, I wouldn't say they're gross. You shouldn't call your brother gross, Dear."

"But, he is," Little My complained. "He sheds!"

"So do Moomintrolls," Mamma responded.

"I was talking about Moomintroll," Little My stated.

There was a long beat of silence throughout the kitchen.

"Snufkin doesn't shed?" Pappa asked, from the corner, seeming lost and confused.

"You think of Moomin as your brother?" Mamma gasped, then embraced Little My in a warm, motherly hug that Little My didn't want to admit was really nice. "That's so sweet, Little My! I've always thought of you as a surrogate daughter, myself, but I'd never want you to feel like I love you more than Mymble."

"I can have five parents," Little My grumbled, hugging back. 

"Of course you can," Mamma responded, wholeheartedly.

Snufkin and Moomin calmed down in their physical affection towards each other after, Snufkin had explained to Little My, they got their fill. That was dumb reasoning, she was pretty sure, but she was just glad she could sit next o her brother, humming along to his harmonica again. Moomin was still there, resting his head on Snufkin's lap, but Little My didn't care as much. He let her sit on his chest, curled into a ball like a small cat, so it was pretty great.

Most of the time Moomin and Snufkin spent together was innocent. They hardly kissed, they mostly just nuzzled each other every once in a while, which was unbearably worse.

"Why can't you just kiss, like normal, gross couples?" Little My complained.

"That's awfully boring," Snufkin replied, wiping off his harmonica with a rag as Moomin nuzzled the back of his neck. "One can't speak while kissing like a Mumrik."

"I'm scent marking him," Moomin added. "Just in case he meets any dogs or anything."

"What?" Snufkin and Little My questioned.

"That way, the dog will smell me on you, so they'll like me too!" Moomin explained excitedly.

"That's a really unnecessarily cute explanation," Snufkin mumbled, blushing up to his ears.

"You're disgusting," Little My stated.

"As much as Joxter?" Snufkin asked, trying to calm down his blush.

Little My thought for a minute.

"I'll stop complaining as much," she allowed.


	2. Chapter 2

Moomin was the first to sidle up to Snorkmaiden and Snork with a bag over his shoulder, the pair sitting outside their home to work on something. Snorkmaiden was holding up a board for her brother to nail to another board, but she brightened at the sight of Moomin and waved. Snork complained she was moving the board, but she only stuck her tongue out at him and gestured vaguely to Moomin. Snork glanced over, then waved halfheartedly. Snorkmaiden only whispered that he was moving the board, but his heavy sigh told her he'd heard her.

"Hello, Moomintroll," Snork greeted, still mostly focused on his nailing two boards together.

"Where's Snufkin?" Snorkmaiden asked, curiously.

"He's with Little My and Mamma," Moomin explained, smiling sappily at the thought of him. "Mamma wanted to make Ninny a new dress, as a present, and she said that Little My and I weren't the right sizes to see how it would fit on her."

"Snufkin is?" Snork suggested.

"He looked really cute," Moomin cooed, which was enough of an answer for the siblings.

"What are you doing here?" Snorkmaiden asked. "Not that we don't love you, Moomintroll, I'd just expect you to be showering Snufkin with compliments or something."

"Well, I was," Moomin said. "But, then I started thinking."

Snorkmaiden and Snork dropped the board and hammer respectively. Moomin was blushing through his fur, wringing his paws. 

"What were you thinking about?" Snork asked, praying that the couple wasn't breaking up because they'd both be awful about it.

"I was just wondering if you knew anything about rings," Moomin murmured, holding his paws over his snout like he was trying to will the blush down.

"Rings?" the siblings repeated, together.

"Well, you just know so much about making other things," Moomin commented.

The pair realized what he wanted in sync. Snorkmaiden grasped both of his paws in both of hers, bouncing up and down excitedly. Snork just sighed, relieved.

"Are you thinking of proposing?" Snorkmaiden exclaimed, dancing Moomin around in a circle. "That'll be so cute! Can I be your bridesmaid? I better be! Oh, or the flower girl! That'd be so sweet!"

"Of course you're my bridesmaid!" Moomin replied excitedly, his tail wagging and he bounced with her. "I was thinking that Ninny could be the flower girl! At first, I thought it could be one of the Woodies, but how could I choose between them all?"

"They could all be flower girls!" 

"You're a genius! They'd be so cute!"

"What type of ring do you want?" Snork asked, interrupting their cooing.

"Oh!" Moomin gasped, digging around the bag he'd brought along. "I brought a stone to ask if you could make rings out of it!"

"You want them to match?" Snork asked, wandering a bit closer.

"Oh, yes," Moomin cooed, tail wagging once more. "It's so romantic, don't you think?"

"Very," Snork agreed, though he didn't think about romance.

Moomin retrieved a small chunk of gold. Snork and Snorkmaiden looked at him, surprised, but he only seemed proud.

"I spent three weeks getting it," Moomin bragged, though that wasn't really brag-worthy.

"How'd you find gold?" Snork asked, delicately taking it from him to weigh it in his hand.

"I asked Too-Ticky if she knew where any was," Moomin explained. "She told me she had some, but wanted to trade it for something. I told her I would trade it for whatever. She asked if I could get her some apples. It wasn't apple season, so I had to wait-"

"We understand," Snorkmaiden said.

"Anyway, is that enough, Snork?" Moomin asked hopefully.

"Certainly," Snork replied. "Does Too-Ticky want it back, or...?"

"No, she said I could have it for the rings," Moomin chirped.

"That makes it a bit easier, then. Of course, I'll need to know your ring sizes..."

Snork explained the process and what he needed from Moomin, which Moomin listened to intently. Snorkmaiden thought back to the two boards they'd been nailing together. She wondered what that was all about. Snork certainly hadn't explained it, and they only had the two boards. She was drawn out of her thoughts when Snork told them he'd get started.

"How will I get his ring size?" Moomin asked. "Mamma will let me borrow her tape measure, but how do I find it out without him guessing the whole plan?"

"I could figure it out for you," Snorkmaiden told him.

"You'd do that? Oh, thank you Snorkmaiden!" Moomin cooed. "I've got to get back to Moominhouse before Mamma and Snufkin wonder where I am, thank you, again, Snorkmaiden!"

"No problem!" she called back, as he started off back towards his house.

The very next day, as Snork was taking a break from making Moomin's rings by hammering the two boards together, no nail involved even though he asked Snorkmaiden to hold up the second board, Snufkin popped out of tree. Snorkmaiden flinched, dropping the board on her brother's head, though he was too equally shocked to notice. Snufkin climbed down the tree, looked around suspiciously, then crept closer.

"Is something wrong, Snufkin?" Snorkmaiden asked, honestly kind of scared.

Snufkin scanned the area one more time, on all fours like a cat, or Little My, then got to two feet again and started digging through his smock.

"Nothing's wrong," he told them. "Why do you ask?"

They shook their heads, deciding that if he didn't already understand why his behaviour was frightening, they wouldn't be able to explain it to him. Eventually, he pulled something out of his smock, blushing wildly and looking at anything but the siblings.

"D-do you know anything about ring-making, Snork?" he whispered.

"Ring-making?" Snork and Snorkmaiden repeated, then looked at each other with wide eyes.

"You're thinking of proposing?" Snorkmaiden gasped. "Oh, really, Snufkin? Moomin will be overjoyed!"

"I can make rings," Snork replied. "What are you thinking-"

Snufkin just sort of set the stone on the grass and nudged it closer, blushing wildly. It was dark green jade, a very sizable chunk of it, too. Snork picked it up, curiously.

"It's so pretty!" Snorkmaiden cooed. "Where did you find it?"

"I searched a couple of caves over the winter," Snufkin muttered. "I would've had more, but I discovered that I wasn't very good at ring-making."

"Perfectly fine!" Snork assured. "This is more than enough."

"Oh, good," Snufkin whimpered, uncomfortable.

"I just need your ring size," Snork told him.

"What about Moomin's?" Snufkin asked, then blushed harder. "Th-that is, if it's enough for two rings."

"I'll find out Moomin's ring size for you, Snufkin," Snorkmaiden promised, patting his shoulder. "That way, it'll be a surprise."

"Oh, really?" he asked, eyes wide. "Thank you, Snorkmaiden. It is enough, right?"

"More than," Snork agreed.

"Why'd you choose jade, Snufkin?" Snorkmaiden chirped, curiously, as her brother measured what Snufkin's ring size was. "It's gorgeous, really, but it is hard to find, isn't it?"

Snufkin's face was hot enough to feel from several feet away, almost. He pulled down his hat, muttering, "He told me green was his favourite colour, because it reminded him of me."

"That's so sweet!" Snorkmaiden exclaimed, wagging her tail excitedly.

"This whole thing is painfully romantic," Snork stated, actually sounding a bit pained.

Snufkin looked around, again. He seemed to be listening for something.

"Thank you for everything," he whispered. "Tell Little My I was never here."

The siblings were baffled as Snufkin dove into a bush, only for Little My to jump out of a bush herself. Snorkmaiden wondered if he'd actually heard her, or if he just knew how long it took for her to find him. Either option was kind of impressive.

"Is he here?" Little My asked.

"Who?" Snorkmaiden asked back.

"Snufkin!" Little My huffed. "He promised to tell me what he was hiding, then he ran away! Like a weakling."

"He isn't here," Snork stated. Snorkmaiden nodded.

Little My growled and dove back into the bushes. Snork hurried inside, Snorkmaiden right behind him. They both decided it would be better for everyone if the rings were finished as soon as possible.

Snorkmaiden visited Moominhouse early in the morning, the day the rings were finished. She had to sneak into Moomin's room so Little My and his parents didn't suspect anything. Snorkmaiden decided she never wanted to use the rope ladder again. Moomin looked at the pair of golden rings and thanked her, graciously. He hid them beneath a stack of papers in his drawer. Snorkmaiden left through the front door, since nobody else was actually awake.

She found Snufkin outside his tent, calmly stoking the fire in front of him, a kettle whistling pleasantly above the heat. He removed the kettle right as he noticed her. He seemed a bit curious, but only poured warm water over the coffee grounds in his mug and hung the kettle back up. She dropped the rings into his open palm. He beamed at her.

"Thank you," he murmured, blushing.

"No problem," Snorkmaiden replied. "Just don't elope. Moomin promised me that I could be his bridesmaid."

"Of course," Snufkin agreed.

Snorkmaiden returned home with the feeling of a job well done, then made her brother get up so she wouldn't be lonely. In revenge, he made her hold the board again. At least, she thought grumpily, he was using a nail this time.

Moomin met Snufkin after breakfast that day. Snufkin took his paw, nuzzling his cheek gently with his tiny nose. Moomin smiled, responding to the physical affection by picking Snufkin clean off his feet to spin them both around. He started walking towards the forest, Snufkin still tightly embracing his front.

"What's in the bag?" Snufkin asked, wrapping his legs around Moomin's waist.

"Lunch!" Moomin chirped. "I made it myself. I'm taking you on a date."

"What about Little My?" Snufkin questioned.

"She's visiting Mymble Jr.," Moomin replied, grinning. "We'll have the whole day to ourselves!"

"Oh," Snufkin whispered, burying his face in the fur around Moomin's neck to hide his blush.

"We can cuddle and hold hands, then eat lunch," Moomin explained.

"Lunch isn't for several hours," Snufkin pointed out, though he was smiling.

"Those several hours are cuddle time," Moomin said. 

"And after lunch?" 

"I have those entirely booked with kissing and cuddling."

"More cuddling? Darling, won't you tire of me?"

Moomin laughed, as though the question was a joke. Snufkin realized, to Moomin, it was. The thought was comforting. Snufkin purred.

Moomin may have said that the first several hours were for cuddling, and certainly a lot of those several hours were spent cuddling, but he couldn't wait until lunch. Laying side by side on soft grass, surrounded by flowers that Snufkin had let Moomin weave into his hair, only the gentlest of breezes blowing white, fluffy clouds across the sky, Snufkin smiling up at Moomin, leaning his head against Moomin's chest and purring like a large cat, everything was perfect. 

Moomin sat up, Snufkin's head falling into his lap. Snufkin got up, too, a curious expression on his face, before he looked down at the rings in Moomin's paw. Snufkin stared, for the longest minute of Moomin's life, then started crying. Moomin cupped his face in his paws, wiping the tears away hurriedly, panicked. Snufkin smiled at him, pulling his own two rings out of one of his pockets. Moomin couldn't help but cry with him.

They cried together, for a long while, even after they put both of the rings on. Snufkin's jade ring, then Moomin's gold on top, since Moomin's were just a touch smaller. Neither could stop smiling. Moomin nuzzled Snufkin's hair, the deep purr from Snufkin's throat rumbling louder as he clutched at Moomin's fur.

"That is a yes, right?" Moomin made sure.

Snufkin laughed and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm! So! Pumped! This chapter is up today, Monday, because I'm graduating on Wednesday!!! To celebrate, the third chapter will be posted right after I get home from graduation!!! I'm so excited to be done with school and I'm more excited to share this chapter and the next one with everyone! I hope you enjoy!!! Look forward to Wednesday for chapter three!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Moomin was very excited to announce their proposal, immediately, at once, after some more cuddling and kissing. When they returned that evening, wearing matching rings, holding hands, blushing, and generally being disgusting, everyone was pretty excited.

"Oh, it'll be so nice to finally be able to brag about my sons," Moominmamma cooed, clasping her paws together.

"I'm just glad Snufkin doesn't take after his father, too much," Moominpappa grumbled, chewing on the end of his pipe. "Proposing after twenty years, with rats no less! You've chosen well, son."

"Thank you, Pappa!" Moomin chirped in response. "I think I've chosen well, too."

"Shut up, sap," Snufkin mumbled, embarrassed.

"Oh, but, Snufkin," Moomin gasped, turning to his fiance and suddenly distressed. "Which of us will be the bride?"

"What do you mean?" Snufkin questioned.

"You know, which of us will be walked down the aisle by our father?" Moomin asked. 

"I don't see why we both can't be the bride," Snufkin replied, calmly. "Seems the most logical."

"Oh! Of course!" Moomin agreed brightly. "I think we should get married by the river."

"Why's that?"

"We can use the bridge as an aisle! Wouldn't that be romantic?"

Snufkin blushed, but nodded in agreement. Moominpappa got them out several pieces of paper and pens to write down their wedding ideas, Mamma and Pappa nearby in case they needed any help.

"We'll walk away from Moominhouse on the bridge," Snufkin said, writing it down. "We can appear dramatically from the doorway, that way."

"Oh, yes!" Moomin agreed, then wrote down himself, "I discussed with Snorkmaiden and we decided that all the Woodies simply must be flower girls. I know there are a lot of them, but I couldn't just choose one."

"Snorkmaiden said she was your bridesmaid," Snufkin pointed out, Moomin scribbling it down. "I think mine should be Little My and Mymble Jr."

"Mymble Jr. I understand," Moomin commented. "But, why Little My?"

"She bites," Snufkin shrugged, then pointed out. "Sniff should be one of yours. That's the only way I'm inviting him."

"Snufkin!" Moomin laughed, but wrote it down anyway. 

"Who are you going to invite?" Moominmamma asked, gently. "You'll need a guest list. Seating arrangements, too."

"The Mymble and Joxter," Snufkin began, thoughtfully. "All her children. The Hemulen."

"We can invite all your old friends, Pappa," Moomin commented. "Won't that be nice?"

Moominpappa pretended not to hear him.

"We should invite Stinky and the Police Inspector," Snufkin said.

"Why would we invite Stinky?" Moomin questioned.

"Well, we could accidentally invite him to the wrong location," Snufkin stated.

Moomin rolled his eyes, but wrote down the name anyway. It took only half an hour for the guest list to be completed, all their friends invited. Moomin and Snufkin excitedly finished the short list, their wedding to be small and quaint.

"When do you want to get married, Dears?" Mamma asked, gently.

"Next year," Moomin said, writing it down. "I was hoping that would give enough time."

"Plenty," Mamma chuckled. "Would you like me to make the Woodies some nice clothes?"

"Oh, would you?" Snufkin exclaimed, excitedly. "They'd be so excited! They are always complimenting your work, Moominmamma."

"How surprising," Mamma said, but had a pleased flush to her face. "I didn't know they had ever seen any of my work. I'd be more than happy to make them some clothes."

"What about you two?" Pappa mentioned. "You'll need to wear something a bit more appropriate than your smock, Snufkin."

"Will you wear something, too?" Snufkin asked Moomin. Moomin nodded. Snufkin told Mamma and Pappa, "I'll find something."

"Don't be silly, Dear," Mamma chuckled. "Of course, I'll be making both of your costumes. I wouldn't make you fend for yourselves."

"Really?" Snufkin asked, excited all over again.

"We have plenty of time," Mamma explained. "Besides, Moomin's own sewing has been coming along nicely, so I can ask him for help, if need be. What would you like to wear?"

Snufkin and Moomin thought for a long, silent moment. Slowly, without looking, Moomin set his paw on Snufkin's. Snufkin blushed a bit.

"Something colourful, for Snufkin," Moomin commented, suddenly. "Little flowers and vines and reds and blues and as pretty as possible."

Snufkin's blush worsened. He looked horribly embarrassed, but nodded when Mamma looked at him questioningly. She smiled, writing down the suggestions in her own looping script.

"What about you, Moomin Dear?" Mamma asked.

"Oh, that's more difficult," Moomin hummed. "I don't look as nice as Snufkin when I wear clothes."

Snufkin, beside him, was a bit dazed as a thought came to him. He seemed unusually red, even for holding paws with Moomin. Moomin nudged him, very gently, to gain his attention.

"Did you think of something?" he asked, excitedly.

Snufkin had to remove his paw from Moomin's hold to gesture inarticulately in the air. He seemed not to know how to speak, for a moment.

"Ball gown," he eventually whispered, awestruck. "Poofy skirt. White. Flowers."

"That sounds so cute!" Moomin cooed. "You should wear a ball gown, too."

"That'll be easy enough," Mamma chuckled.

"You'll both look mighty handsome in ball gowns with flowers on them," Pappa commented, leaning over Mamma's shoulder. "They should be pink flowers."

"Why's that?" Moomin asked.

"To symbolize your affections," Pappa said proudly. "Red is a bit much, especially after the dead animals."

"I said I was sorry," Snufkin huffed. 

"Pink is lighter and will look better with a light green for the vines and stems," Pappa explained further.

"Oh, how delicate," Mamma cooed, writing down his suggestions. "They will be lovely. Thank you, Love."

"You'll look so cute," Snufkin whined, burying his face in Moomin's shoulder and wrapping his arms around him. 

"So will you," Moomin giggled, but blushed. "I hope this isn't too much work, Mamma."

"Of course not," Mamma assured him with a soft smile. "I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't up to the task."

"We'll need to send the date for Joxter as soon as possible," Snufkin commented, changing the subject. "It took him all winter to get my last letter, then three weeks to get here."

"That's fine," Moomin replied, writing down a reminder. "I can write the letters, if you want, Snufkin. Your handwriting is cute, but sometimes it's not very legible."

"That's fair," Snufkin said.

The wedding date was set for early summer, giving them just over a year to prepare and finalize things. They started by writing the letters. Moominpappa gave his son some lovely parchment with flowery borders and clean, white envelopes. Moomin sat at the desk in his room, Snufkin leaning against his back and purring comfortably.

"Oh, Snufkin," Moomin sighed. "Should I write an invitation to all of Mymble's children?"

"There's thirty-six of them," Snufkin commented.

"But, they'll be so happy to get mail!" Moomin exclaimed. "It'll be cute!"

"You aren't sending all the Woodies invites, are you?" Snufkin asked.

"There are only six of them, Snufkin," Moomin stated.

"Do you really want to write thirty-six letters?" Snufkin questioned.

"They'll be my warm up for the other letters," Moomin decided, and began.

The first forty letters were for children, so they were written with simpler language. A very simple, "You are invited to our wedding!" with the details written below in Moomin's steady hand. For the Woodies, there was the question of, "Would you like to be a flower girl with your siblings?" with two little boxes for check marks of yes or no. They were cute and simple, sealed delicately in the envelopes and set aside, after Moomin wrote to whom they were to be sent. Snufkin watched, chin on Moomin's shoulder. The next letter was to the Woodies' caretaker, explaining things and such. Next was for the Mymble, then to Mymble Jr., and finally to Little My.

"Does Little My need a letter?" Moomin questioned.

"Of course," Snufkin replied, writing Little My's and Mymble Jr.'s himself. "How else will I invite her to be my bridesmaid?"

"I guess that's fair," Moomin allowed, then retook his place to write more letters.

"Do Moominmamma and Moominpappa need invites?" Snufkin teased, immediately hugging Moomin's back once more.

"Mamma said she wanted to frame it," Moomin chirped, nuzzling Snufkin's cheek gently.

"I guess I can't complain, then," Snufkin said, a steady purr rumbling from his throat.

The invitation letters were finished relatively quickly. Snufkin explained, with vague terms and several uncomfortable pauses, that he knew somebody to send the letters to Joxter and Mymble and Mymble's many, many children. Moomin was a bit confused by the vagueness, but didn't complain too much.

"Why are you packing?" Moomin asked, hurt.

"Well, I need to find her, first," Snufkin stated, with a shrug. "It won't take very long, I promise. She always pops up where there are letters to be sent."

"Well, as long as you're back within a week," Moomin pouted.

"Probably sooner, Dove," Snufkin promised, gently pecking Moomin's snout.

Snufkin, true to his word, was back within four days. They were still a painful four days, for Moomin and Little My, who had to listen to all of his whining. Snufkin returned and Moomin wouldn't put him down for over an hour. Snufkin purred the whole time, but it was disgustingly sappy for Little My.

Mamma, meanwhile, began to make both of their wedding costumes. Something short for Moomin, only going to his knees, with a full, poofy skirt with what felt like a billion petticoats. Snufkin stood next to Moomin as he tried on the skirt part, fluffing it endlessly until Moomin laughed out loud. The top was simple, with the flowers lining the hem where it met the skirt, said skirt having the light green stems on it. It looked like the flowers were pressed into the fabric. Mamma made little capped sleeves for Moomin, the sheer fabric holding flower buds, as well. 

Moomin swished the skirt back and forth, swinging his body from side to side. Eventually, Snufkin actually started crying and Moomin had to stop to comfort him. Mamma was just happy to see them both so happy.

Snufkin's was longer, floor-length. The skirt was less full than Moomin's, but gave the blue fabric gave the impression of a waterfall, Moomin said, which made Snufkin blush and agree that it was very nice. It even had a turtleneck, albeit a very short one, and long sleeves. Snufkin purred appropriately at the sight of the flowers along the neckline and the sleeves. It matched Moomin's, with flowers and stems meeting with the top and the skirt.

"You look so pretty!" Moomin exclaimed, his tail wagging behind him. "Like a princess or a prince! It suits you so well."

Snufkin's face was cherry-red, but he accepted the compliments with a smile. Once Mamma had pinned everything appropriately and had encouraged Snufkin to move around in the dress, Moomin tested it but hefting Snufkin into his arms. Snufkin's face went scarlet.

"Oh," he whimpered, burying his face in the scruffy fur around Moomin's neck. "What are you doing? Your mom is here!"

"Well, I need to make sure I can carry you over thresholds," Moomin explained with a loving smile. "It's perfect, Mamma."

"I thought you'd think so, Dear," Mamma chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm!!! A!!! Graduate!!! I'm done until next year!!! To celebrate, here's the third chapter of the fic!!! I enjoyed writing this one, but I'm honestly so tired after today that I don't know if there are any typos. Please tell me if there are any mistakes!!! I really appreciate it!!! Anyway, enjoy chapter three!!! Now, I'm going to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time, so I tried to make this chapter longer to make up for it. I've been having some bad mental health days, but I'm feeling a lot better now! Look forward to more chapters, coming soon, now that I have my mojo back! Also, look forward to more of my favourite pairings, Snorkmaiden and Ninny (I call them Snorkmaidinny) and Too-Ticky and Mymble Jr.! I!!! Hope!!! You!!! Enjoy!!!

Snufkin left with autumn, the same as the year before, only to return with the spring again. Moomin was already on the bridge, waiting, and he scooped Snufkin into his arms immediately. Snufkin didn't complain, wrapping his arms around Moomin's neck.

"Did you miss me?" Moomin asked, even as he carried Snufkin back towards Moominhouse.

"Constantly," Snufkin replied, rubbing his cheek against Moomin's. "I wanted winter to end early and was gravely disappointed when it didn't."

"And you call me a sap," Moomin laughed.

"You're both saps," Little My whined, climbing up Moomin's back, over his head, and onto Snufkin's lap, in Moomin's arms.

"Hello, Little My," Moomin grumbled, slightly disappointed he couldn't spend all day with his fiance.

Little My stuck his tongue out at him. Snufkin, to their mutual surprise, laughed. He gently patted Little My's head, like one would a cat, but Little My seemed pretty far from complaining.

"We'll need to get out any sign of emotional availability before the Joxter shows up," Snufkin explained to Moomin, casually. "He'll cry a bit less, if we all act a bit distant."

"If I don't look murderous constantly, he'll hug me," Little My shuddered.

"You've never minded hugs, Little My," Moomin commented. 

"He tries to groom me," she whispered, conspiratorially. "He grooms with his tongue, Moomin."

Moomin set his chin on top of Little My's head. Mamma walked out the front door only a moment later and looked on with a look of understanding. She patted Little My's back, then Snufkin's.

"If either of you need a little time alone, we have plenty of empty rooms. You need only ask for some space and I'll make sure you're alone for an hour or so," she promised. "It's okay to be emotional before the wedding."

"Do you groom with your tongue, Snufkin?" Moomin asked timidly, slightly nervous.

"No," Snufkin replied with a warm smile. "I'm normal."

The Joxter arrived earlier than any of their other guests who had to travel, surprisingly. He showed up only a week after Snufkin had returned, only to be greeted by the sight of Snufkin sleeping on the riverbank with Little My curled in his hat, resting beside him. Joxter woke them both up when he hugged them.

"Joxter, please," Snufkin huffed, as Joxter hefted him and Little My off the ground. 

"Let me be emotional, you terrible, horrible son," Joxter sniffed importantly. "My only son, my baby, my child, is getting married! I should be allowed certain allowances, at least."

"I'm not getting married," Little My stated. "Let me go."

"But, you were really cute," Joxter stated. "You're my darling step-daughter, I need to show affection."

"No, you don't," she whined.

"Oh!" Moomin exclaimed, having come down to see Snufkin. "Hello, Mr. the Joxter."

The Joxter pulled him into the hug as well. It was a bit difficult, since the Joxter was smaller than two thirds of the hugging party, but he somehow made it work. Moomin only laughed at Snufkin's and Little My's mutual looks of discontent.

"Pappa will be very upset to see you again, so soon," Moomin told Joxter, after he'd gently made him release his captives.

"Oh, I know," Joxter beamed. "I came ahead of Mymble, just to bug him."

"That's why you never wooed him," Little My muttered under her breath.

"That's why you never wooed him," Joxter repeated in a mocking tone, sticking his tongue out at her. She responded in turn. Moomin grabbed Snufkin's paw, while they weren't looking. Snufkin gave him a look that was purely adoring, which made Moomin blush so hard he had to let go of Snufkin's paw and try to calm down.

"You guys better calm down after you get married," Little My grumbled.

"I don't think I'll be able to," Moomin admitted, holding a paw to his own cheek thoughtfully. "I do adore him, you know."

Joxter took both of Moomin's paws in both of his, gave him a bright, sharp-toothed smile, and stated, "You have my blessing."

Snufkin blushed and buried his face in his hands, because Moomin's fur was too far away. Moomin looked ecstatic, his tail wagging wildly behind him.

"Oh, really, Mr. the Joxter?" Moomin exclaimed. "You mean it? I thought, with how Snufkin and Little My described you, that you would take so much convincing! I promise to make him happy and cook for him and give him plenty of cuddles and keep him warm and take care of him and-"

"Stop," Little My ordered, her own face flushed a light red. "I'm having second-hand embarrassment."

Snufkin was blushing up to his ears. Moomin gently patted his back. Snufkin embarrassed himself by purring loudly and obviously. Joxter actually laughed at him.

"I'm glad you're happy," Joxter commented, after all parties had calmed down. "I told you dead mice work."

"Please don't tell Pappa you gave that suggestion," Moomin sighed. "He'll get out the shotgun. You need to be alive during the wedding, Joxter."

Joxter looked away, very suddenly, and looked at his blank wrist as though there was a watch there.

"Maybe I should go meet up with Mymble, just to make sure she didn't get lost," he commented, getting to his feet.

Nobody was surprised that Moominpappa tackled Joxter into the river. Mamma was right behind Pappa, though she stayed on the shore to laugh. Little My mouthed what looked like, "Drown." Snufkin just kind of scratched his nose. Moomin joined his mother in laughing. When Pappa and Joxter emerged, almost a full half hour later, they were both drenched. Pappa had lost his hat on shore, but Joxter had miraculously kept all of his clothing intact.

"I have to insist you both bathe," Mamma told them, her laughter having calmed. "I wouldn't want either of you to catch a cold and be sick for the wedding."

"We can share," Joxter told Pappa, smirking.

Pappa pushed him back into the river before he trudged back up to the house. Joxter emerged only a moment later, still grinning. He took off his hat to wring it out.

"Totally worth it," he told his children.

"In what way?" Little My questioned, though she didn't really look like she wanted to know.

"Full frontal body contact," Joxter bragged.

"He tried to drown you!" Little My screamed.

The Mymble appeared the next day, as epically tall as ever and with all of her children behind her. Joxter hugged her, immediately, and she seemed outright shocked. 

"Did you have a bath?" she gasped, sniffing the air. "With scented water?"

"Moominpappa pushed me into the river," Joxter explained, carefully climbing up the woman until he was comfortably draped in the hood of her jacket and over her shoulders. "They made me bathe. Little My made me get brushed."

"You are lovely when you're brushed, Dear One," Mymble commented.

Joxter purred. Mymble gave a polite greeting to Moominmamma and Pappa, her children all excitedly playing in the yard behind her. She greeted Little My with a dainty peck to the cheek, allowing her smallest, yet second oldest, child to clamber up her skirt to sit on her head. She gave Snufkin a soft, but comfortably short, hug and the same to Moomin.

"I am very excited for your wedding," she explained, smiling. "We would've been here sooner, but we knew nobody would be awake during winter."

"I'm glad you're here," Snufkin said, honestly, purring softly when his mother pet his hair soothingly.

"I've been waiting for a Moomin and a Mumrik to get married for twenty years," she said.

"Didn't you love Joxter, Mymble?" Moomin asked.

"I knew a dumb bisexual when I saw one," Mymble replied with a kind smile, which was just enough of an answer.

"Mom thinks you're dumb," Little My told Joxter, fake-mockingly.

"At least I grew out of my smaller stature," Joxter huffed back, grinning.

Little My looked like she was thinking of pushing Joxter into a river, so Moomin butt in.

"Snufkin and I both want to be walked down the aisle," he explained, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. "But, I couldn't choose who to walk me down the aisle, so we decided that both our parents would walk with us. Are you okay with that?"

"Oh!" Mymble gasped, a paw over her mouth. "Snufkin, I'm honoured."

Snufkin looked a bit embarrassed, but only nodded. Joxter buried his face in Mymble's shoulder, actually crying.

"He's all grown up," he whimpered.

"You've only known him for three years," Little My huffed, but she looked a bit teary-eyed too.

"You seem to have a few extra children," Mamma commented suddenly, though it was impossible to know how she could tell.

"Oh, yes," Mymble chuckled. "I met the Woodies on my way. They were very excited to be the flower girls. They bragged about you, Snufkin, for over an hour."

"They tend to," Snufkin admitted, then whispered. "My baby ducks."

Snufkin had a very long, hug-filled greeting with all the Woodies. They clambered over each other to get to him, each one clinging to some part of his torso like little possums. He seemed quite happy, honestly.

"Darling, I know what we can do once we're officially married-"

"Snufkin, we can't adopt six kids for our honeymoon," Moomin cut him off.

Snufkin looked understanding, if not slightly disappointed. While he helped the excited Woodies into the little outfits Mamma made for them, Little My crawled up Moomin's back to sit on his shoulder.

"Mom always compliments Joxter too much when he bathes," she explained. "It's gross."

"He does smell better," Moomin commented.

"Not good enough to make up for being gross the rest of the time."

Moomin, remembering that his advice to his own son had involved dead mice, was inclined to agree.

The closer the wedding got, the more guests arrived. Too-Ticky gave them both back-breaking hugs when she showed up with Ninny. Ninny wanted to see their matching rings, her tail wagging excitedly behind her when she saw them. Too-Ticky only laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Oh, I want matching rings for my wedding, too, one day," Ninny cooed. "I'm so happy for you both, you saps."

"Thank you for coming," Moomin chirped. "Snorkmaiden is so excited to see you. She wants to show you her bridesmaid dress."

Ninny's face flushed a charming pink, but her smile didn't fade. Only a day later, Snufkin's mystery mailman showed up, stretching idly as she smirked knowingly at Snufkin's blush. Moomin was very excited to meet her, this stranger who somehow knew where Snufkin and Joxter were.

"I'm Wood Kettle," she said, giving a theatrical bow. 

"How do you know where other Mumriks are?" Moomin asked, excitedly.

"I don't," she replied. "I just find them."

"Are you a Mumrik magnet?" Moomin gasped.

"You made an excellent choice," she told Snufkin, which wasn't an answer. It appeared she would never answer, as she chose that statement to be her parting one before she wandered away. Snufkin shrugged at Moomin's questioning look.

Snufkin sat in front of his tent, later on, without Moomin because he'd told his fiance that he needed to calm down for a bit (Moomin was terribly understanding), when Joxter sat down by the fire with him. Mymble Jr. and Little My sat with him, Mymble Jr. looking almost apologetic while the other two looked suspicious. Snufkin was tempted to leave, but Wood Kettle joined them, a bored look on her face, so he decided to stay.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, prodding some wood in the fire.

"I just want to say that this is all their idea," Mymble Jr. stated, pointing at Little My and Joxter. Wood Kettle nodded in agreement when Snufkin glanced her way. Snufkin wondered how far he could run before Joxter caught him.

"What exactly is their idea?" Snufkin questioned, contemplating throwing himself into the fire before realizing that would make Moomin sad.

"I've been to a lot of weddings," Joxter began, which made Snufkin get to his feet, ready to dart.

"Calm down," Little My snickered. "We were thinking about the dances."

Snufkin sat back down, warily. Joxter grinned, baring his sharp teeth.

"It's tradition for the newlyweds to dance with their parents, you know," Joxter stated. "So, who do you want to dance with first? Mymble or me?"

"I feel like this is all leading to you somehow dancing with Moominpappa," Snufkin commented.

"It is," Wood Kettle stated.

"I'm disowning you," Joxter told her. 

She smiled. 

"You know that you're married, right?" Snufkin murmured.

"Both Mymble and I have a list of people we can cheat on each other with, no hard feelings," Joxter replied.

"That's more than I needed to know," Mymble Jr. stated, pushing her step-father of the log they were sitting on. "I'm not actually here for that, Snufkin, I want to ask you a favour."

"Oh, of course," Snufkin agreed.

"I want to dance with Too-Ticky," Mymble Jr. explained with a light blush high on her cheeks. "But, she's going to dance with Ninny so that Ninny doesn't get lonely, so would you please ask Snorkmaiden to dance with Ninny, instead?"

"Why don't you just ask her between dances?" Snufkin asked.

"She's very protective," Mymble Jr. sighed, lovingly. "Just one dance, Snufkin! I'll keep Joxter away from you for your whole honeymoon!"

"Deal," Snufkin replied immediately, even as Joxter whined out an injured, "Hey!" Snufkin turned to Little My. "What was your part in this whole plan?"

"Moominpappa told me I was probably too old for a growth spurt," she explained. "I crave revenge."

"I'm just here because Mymble told me to make sure Joxter stayed out of trouble," Wood Kettle commented, wearily looking up at the stars.

"You failed," Mymble Jr. told her.

"They have a cheat list," Wood Kettle shrugged.

Snufkin laughed. The next day, he found Moomin waiting for him outside of his tent. Moomin perked up at the sight of him, pulling him into his arms to swing him around lovingly. Snufkin melted into the embrace.

"Would you do Mymble Jr. a favour?" Snufkin asked, once Moomin had set him down again.

"What is it?" Moomin asked, curious.

"She'd like to dance with Too-Ticky," Snufkin explained. "Would you ask Snorkmaiden to dance with Ninny?"

"Oh, of course!" Moomin exclaimed, tail wagging excitedly behind him. "I got a similar request last night, actually."

"Really?" Snufkin hummed.

"Mymble asked me to get Mamma to dance with her, so that the Joxter could dance with Pappa," Moomin said. "We have a lot of dance requests, huh?"

Snufkin was violently reminded that both his mother and father had lists of people they could cheat on each other with. He shuddered, burying his face in a confused Moomintroll's shoulder.

"We need to keep an eye on my parents," he whispered.

"Oh, don't worry, Snufkin," Moomin giggled. "I asked your friend, Wood Kettle, to watch them for us."

They were all doomed. Snufkin nuzzled Moomin's fur to make the inevitable fallout a bit less painful.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAA! I couldn't help but write a half comedy-half sappy chapter of pre-wedding jitters and how everyone helps Snufkin through them!!! The next chapter is it!!! The wedding!!! I'm almost halfway done, then I'll edit it, then it'll be ready to post!!! It's going to be the longest chapter, to make up for how little I update... Anyway, I'm posting the sixth and seventh chapters as soon as they're done, but enjoy the pre-wedding jitters!

The day before the wedding arrived frighteningly quickly. Snufkin was almost constantly fiddling with his harmonica, either cleaning it or blowing spit out of it. Little My didn't mind so much, as Moomin had finally seen how gross harmonicas were and she wasn't alone with Snufkin's disgusting music habits anymore, but also because Snufkin tended to pet things when he was this nervous and it was almost comforting to be standing next to him, his hand stroking shakily over her head like a cat. Little My was not the only one, as Joxter, all the Woodies, all thirty-four of his younger siblings, and even Sniff took advantage of this.

"You seem nervous," Wood Kettle commented, suddenly, the morning before the wedding. 

Snufkin stopped petting the Woodies' various heads to look at her like a deer in the headlights. She sighed, gesturing to the log next to her. He sat down stiffly, the Woodies clambering over him immediately.

"Are you worried he'll suddenly not want to marry you?" she questioned. "Because, if so, I must admit it seems unlikely."

"No, I'm more concerned that I'll just sprint off mid wedding," Snufkin admitted.

"That does sound like something you'd do," Little My, appearing from, presumably, the bushes, commented. Snufkin nodded in agreement.

"I'm already supposed to keep an eye on your parents, Snufkin," Wood Kettle muttered. "I don't have enough eyes to keep one on you, as well."

Snufkin ignored the joke and muttered, "Like you'll do any good."

"They have lists," Wood Kettle stated, which was the same argument she'd made the last thirty times anyone questioned her, then added a new tidbit. "And I have read them."

Snufkin and Little My stared at her, immediately half entranced and half disgusted. Wood Kettle smiled knowingly. Snufkin was thoroughly distracted from his concerns, now.

"Did they show you the lists?" Snufkin questioned.

"That seems unlikely," Little My grumbled. "I've been bugging them since Joxter let it slip and neither of them will show me a thing."

"I snuck into their house when Mymble locked the door and found them," Wood Kettle admitted. "They were on the top shelf."

"You're only just taller than me! How did you reach the top shelf?" Little My exclaimed.

Wood Kettle raised a paw and unsheathed claws likely larger than the Joxter's. Little My glanced at Snufkin. Snufkin had tiny kitten claws. He glared at her, pointedly. Wood Kettle resheathed her claws calmly.

"I've always wondered why you're so good at climbing," Snufkin murmured.

"What was on the lists?" Little My begged. "I don't want to know, but I have to!"

"Really?" Wood Kettle hummed. "What an odd requirement for living. They were rather short, pretty dumb, if you ask me."

"They had better just be Moominmamma and Pappa," Snufkin huffed. "I don't think anybody else is quite worth the Mymble's time. Or the Joxter's, if he's cleaned up."

"They did have those names underlined," Wood Kettle stated. "I didn't quite understand until I came to visit, you know. The way you and Joxter described Moomintrolls were very different, Snufkin. I didn't know how a creature could be both like a marshmallow and sexy, but I guess I understand-"

Little My shrieked, covering her ears. Wood Kettle laughed, presumably at her suffering.

"You're a bit young for the elder Moomins, I would think, Wood Kettle," Joxter commented, appearing from, presumably, the same bushes as Little My.

"Perhaps," Wood Kettle said, vaguely. She shrugged. "Who knows?"

"You, I would hope," Snufkin muttered.

She shrugged again. Wood Kettle holding no answers, Little My and Snufkin turned their judgement on Joxter, instead.

"How long have you been listening?" Little My questioned.

"I only woke up a while ago," Joxter admitted. "Don't tell them the rest of the cheat list, you little crook."

Wood Kettle appeared pretty smug. Little My huffed and crossed her arms.

"You should just tell us yourself," she stated. "Like a good father."

"Parents and children do not discuss sex," Wood Kettle butt in.

"Then, why were you talking about it?" Joxter questioned.

"I'm not either of their parent," she responded.

"Wait, cheating on each other meant sex?" Snufkin asked.

"Snufkin, what else would it mean?" Little My wondered.

"Tea and biscuits," Snufkin said.

"You were worried about your parents having tea and biscuits with Moomin's parents?" Wood Kettle muttered.

"With the Joxter's running track record, I just assumed it would end badly. Moominmamma and Mymble would probably be fine, but Joxter would say something dumb, immediately, and Moominpappa would probably drown him in the tea. I didn't want him to drown in tea," Snufkin explained.

"You've put too much thought into this," Little My stated. "But, I see where you're coming from."

"It does seem likely," Wood Kettle mused.

The Joxter didn't say anything, his eyes looking pointedly away from the three. Luckily, they weren't looking at him. He didn't want to tell them that it had already happened. He lit his pipe, instead.

The morning having been eventful, Snufkin had nearly forgotten his concerns. By the afternoon, however, they returned full force. He sat beside Moomin, said Moomintroll picking flowers from the grass while Snufkin nervously plucked blades of grass, instead. Moomin gave him a small smile that could only relieve the knot of nerves in Snufkin's chest so much. 

"Snufkin, why don't you tell me what's wrong?" Moomin hummed, deftly weaving a little flower crown for a little Woody that was nearby.

"I'm worried about the wedding," Snufkin whined, burying his face in Moomin's fluffy shoulder.

"Oh dear," Moomin said. "What about it?"

"What if I don't fit in the dress?" Snufkin asked.

"You fit in it last time you tried it on," Moomin recalled fondly, gently setting the flower crown on the Woody's head, the tiny creature smiling up at him in return. He started on a second one.

"What if I've gained weight?" Snufkin whimpered, rubbing his face back and forth in Moomin's fur.

"You haven't," Moomin replied. "I would've noticed. I like to carry you around."

"What if I run away in the middle of the wedding?" Snufkin questioned, his actual concern, arms wrapping tightly around Moomin's middle.

"Then, I'll follow you," Moomin hummed, gentle. "I'll follow you and wherever you stop, I'll hold you. I'll nuzzle your head and cheeks and face until you've calmed down. Then, we'd decide if you wanted to return to our wedding, or if you wanted to start our honeymoon early."

"Would you be upset?" Snufkin asked, softly.

Moomin leaned his head on top of Snufkin's, closing his eyes.

"Oh, no," he replied. "I'd be very happy to be alone with you. I always like to be with you."

Snufkin's grip only tightened. He and Moomin rested, silent, for a long time.

That night, only mere hours from their wedding, Snufkin tugged on one of the various dressing gowns the Moomins kept in their house for some reason. Moomin sat on his bed, watching curiously. Snufkin made him help pin up the bottom of the dressing gown until it didn't pool on the ground around his feet. After it was to Snufkin's liking, he tugged Moomin to his feet and gripped one paw, putting his unclasped paw on Moomin's shoulder. Moomin's smile was almost too bright to look at directly, his own free paw resting daintily on the small of Snufkin's back. Snufkin smiled back.

They spent a good few minutes stumbling over each other's feet and giggling about it before they fell in a graceful rhythm. Snufkin burrowed his face in Moomin's neck. Moomin rested his chin on Snufkin's head. They danced for hours, until Snufkin's nerves were eased enough for them to curl around each other on the bed, paws clasped together between them. Moomin nuzzled Snufkin's forehead.

"Love you, Snufkin," Moomin murmured sleepily.

"I love you, too," Snufkin replied, purring.

They fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's me again. You know the one. This was the hardest chapter to write. Sorry if the wedding is vague, I had to make it vague or it would never be finished. Anyway, Happy July! As we all know, July is famous for being the month of Kacie posting another chapter of the wedding fic! They're married now!!! It made me feel like a tree it was so sappy... Anyway, I hope you enjoy the sappiest chapter in the world. My thoughts are in a jumble. It's pretty obvious. That's called clinical anxiety and depression. Enjoy! Tell me if I made any mistakes, please, I'm so tired...

Snufkin woke up before Moomin when Little My screamed. Moomin woke up when Ninny jumped onto the bed. Little My grabbed Snufkin's paw, dragging him away only for him to stumble into the door frame. Moomin watched blearily as his fiance glared down at his sister, face flushed a charming pink as he rubbed his nose. Ninny giggled, reminding Moomin that she was there.

"Mamma asked us to wake you up!" she chirped cheerfully. "You've both gotta get ready for the wedding!"

"I'm getting married today," Moomin cooed, cupping his cheeks. "Why did Snufkin have to leave?"

"He's the only one who can convince the Woodies or Joxter to bathe," Ninny said. "Also, Snorkmaiden wants you to help her with her dress. And, Sniff just doesn't know how to tie a tie."

So began the stressful morning of Moomin and Snufkin's wedding. 

Snufkin, faced with six Woodies who didn't want to bathe, had to get into the bath himself to convince any of them to get in. Then, he was stuck in a tub with six small, wet children who all wanted his attention. He scrubbed the dirt and leaves and worms out of their hair, gently patted their faces with soup to get the muddy streaks off, rinsed out the tub about eight times to get rid of all the dirt in it, and finally finished several hours later. Then, he patted them all dry, cooing and murmuring comforting words to them until they were all fluffy and clean. His next problem was the Joxter.

"Get in the bath or I will drown myself in your blood," Snufkin hissed, holding two Woodies in either arm, two Woodies on either shoulder, a Woody clinging to his shirt front, and a Woody on his head.

The Joxter bathed with minimal complaint. Mymble sat in the bathroom with him for encouragement, which just meant cooing sappily about how nice he would smell and how cuddly he would be. Snufkin realized, as he worked a brush through one of the Woody's hair while the others waited their turns, that he and Moomin were almost as sappy. He didn't know how to feel about that.

Moomin, meanwhile, had his own problems to deal with. Snorkmaiden's dress had torn down the back, all the buttons popped off. She told them that it was all Snork's fault, but Snork swore that it was Snorkmaiden's fault, so Moomin ignored their arguing to try and mend the buttons. Mamma would've, but she was with Pappa out front, picking flowers and setting up chairs and the like. Moomin finished the buttons and had the hole mostly patched when Sniff, standing in the corner of the kitchen they'd situated themselves in, suddenly fell to the ground. He'd choked himself on his tie.

Moomin pulled off the tie, dumped a bucket of water on Sniff's face, then worked again on Snorkmaiden's dress while Sniff spluttered. Snorkmaiden's dress almost fixed, Mymble Jr. and Little My entered. Little My had her arms crossed, a firm pout on her face, but Mymble Jr. only seemed amused.

"I'm terribly sorry, Moomintroll," Mymble Jr. sighed. "Little My's dress is too big on her. It almost slid off."

"That's an easy fix," Moomin assured them. "Let me finish up here. It won't take too long, if Sniff doesn't asphyxiate himself, again."

Sniff looked somewhat contrite. Snorkmaiden's dress fixed, finally, Moomin had Little My put on her own dress. He folded the cloth over on itself, so the button holes were on top of uncut cloth, then cut holes for the buttons there. He stitched the flap on, then buttoned up the back for her. Little My seemed a bit upset, but Moomin only patted her head.

Snufkin entered the kitchen, then, with the six Woodies all excitedly pulling on his hair and clothes while the Joxter trailed behind, Mymble carefully drying his hair for him. Moomin stopped everything to nuzzle Snufkin's cheek, which Snufkin responded to with a delicate kiss on Moomin's snout. Little My mimed gagging behind them, but Mymble Jr. only giggled.

Moomin helped the Woodies into their clothes, all tiny pink dresses with red flowers stitched into the waist. He double-checked Snorkmaiden's dress, hers a long, light pink evening gown. The Woodies and Snorkmaiden all wore matching flower crowns of baby's breath and pink daisies. Moomin helped Sniff into his light pink vest with pastel green buttons. The light pink bow tie was straightened and Sniff's paws were gently slapped away so he wouldn't fiddle with it. 

Snufkin helped his sisters with their hair, since they'd arrived in their dresses, brushing out Mymble Jr.'s while she brushed out Little My's. Little My wore her signature bun on top of her head, but Mymble Jr. decided to wear her long, red hair down, for the once. Once complete, she brushed her brother's hair, Little My sitting on Snufkin's lap to rant about Sniff to him. Snufkin admired Moominmamma's needlework, his sisters' wearing matching, forest green evening gowns similar in style to Snorkmaiden's. Little My complained loudly about having to have her dress made smaller.

Moominmamma and Pappa came inside at that moment, signalling that it was nearly time and they had to be ready quickly. Moominpappa wore a light pink vest, not unlike Sniff's, with a pastel green pocket square and tie. His usual top hat had a pink ribbon tied in a bow around it. Moominmamma wore a nice, light pink evening gown with a pastel green sash around the waist, tied in a bow. Mymble wore a dress similar to Moominmamma's, only it was forest green with a pink sash. She was so tall, it had taken Mamma weeks to find enough fabric to make it long enough, but the final product fit her very well. Joxter cooed at her and kissed and nuzzled her cheeks, even as he was forced into a matching forest green vest with a light pink shirt, pocket square, and tie. The pants he hissed at and put on himself were the same shade, and he purred when Moominpappa stated that they matched.

Snufkin and Moomin very gently and slowly helped each other into their dresses. They nuzzled each other throughout, and Moomin couldn't help but pull Snufkin into several hugs throughout their dressing. They fit perfect. Moomin gave Snufkin a wide smile. Snufkin pressed a kiss to his cheek. Moomin pressed their cheeks together, lovingly.

"Remember," he whispered. "At any moment, we can run off together into the woods. No looking back. No regrets."

"Let's be officially married before we leave," Snufkin hummed, softly, with a smile.

"You're perfect," Moomin said, pulling Snufkin off his feet in a hug.

"Save the sap and lifting," Little My whined. "You're not married yet."

"I'm going to lift you over every threshold we find," Moomin stated.

"Oh," Snufkin huffed, blushing. "That's horribly sappy, Dear."

"I think we're ready," Moomin told Moominmamma.

It took at least ten minutes of straightening everything and everyone up for Moomin to remember to let Snufkin go. Snufkin's face was red, but he relaxed when Moomin nuzzled his cheek again. The moment was broken when the Woodies all decided to nuzzle Snufkin's stomach and back, the only parts they could reach. He patted all their heads.

The wedding itself went by quicker than either had expected. Snufkin walked out first, right behind the bridesmaids and the Woodies throwing flower petals everywhere, his arms linked with the Mymble and Joxter. Mymble gave Joxter a look before they left, and Joxter sighed and put the mouse down. Walking down the aisle with their son, Mymble found herself tearing up, Joxter full on crying. Snufkin snorted, but he was teary-eyed too. Snufkin reached the end and let both his parents kiss his cheeks before they left to sit down.

"I'm so very proud of you," Mymble whispered, with a smile.

Joxter whined in agreement, too emotional to respond. Snufkin beamed up at them both, face flushed. He gasped when Moomin walked out, arms linked with his parents. 

"You saw him literally five minutes ago," Little My whispered, Mymble Jr. the only one hearing and having to stifle her laughter.

Moominmamma held a paw to her mouth, tears in her eyes as she walked her son, her baby, her only child down the aisle. Moominpappa was in a similar state, though he tried to hide it. At the end of the aisle, they nuzzled their son, muttering how proud and happy they were, wiping their tears into his fur while his tears stained theirs.

"Oh, we love you, Moomintroll," Moominmamma murmured.

"I love you, too," Moomin hiccuped, slightly overwhelmed.

The moment he was released, Moomin nuzzled Snufkin's cheek. Snufkin pecked his, wiping his tears away with a bright smile. They were married in minutes, their eyes locked and smiles on their faces the whole time. Finally, Snufkin pressed a kiss to Moomin's muzzle, making it wrinkle in amusement. They hugged, firmly, as though they'd be forced to part if they let go.

"Do you want to run away now?" Moomin whispered.

"Do you?" Snufkin asked, equally quiet.

"There is some rather good champagne at the wedding party..."

Snufkin snorted, burying his face in Moomin's shoulder. His voice was slightly muffled as he said, "It would be a shame not to have at least a taste, my Dove."

The wedding party was very nice, even if Moomin and Snufkin only had eyes for each other throughout it.

"You're even worse," Little My complained.

"Congratulations on your wedding," Mymble Jr. corrected her.

"Yes, congratulations," Wood Kettle agreed, wearing a vest and a skirt. "I remember when I got married, at your age."

"You're married?" Joxter, nearby, hissed.

"How old are you?" Snufkin questioned.

"Happy wedding," Wood Kettle replied, raising what was probably her fourth glass of champagne.

"Happy wedding!" Mymble Jr. repeated, laughing.

Snufkin looked slightly annoyed, but Moomin laughed and his annoyance was forgotten. As the first song began, playing softly but loud enough on Pappa's record player, the wedded pair began to dance, just as they had the night before. They danced in a perfect waltz stance until Snufkin grew bored and leaned into Moomin's chest to purr, both arms snaking around Moomin's waist. Moomin responded in kind, hugging him as their waltz fell into a sway.

Snorkmaiden approached Ninny, bowing to her like a proper gentleman. "May I have this dance, m'lady?" she asked, grinning.

"Why, of course, dear sir," Ninny giggled, taking her paw. 

The music had changed, so they danced at a faster pace, giggling and laughing as they did so, Snorkmaiden and Ninny twirling each other until they were both dizzy. Mymble Jr. encouraged by the way Little My glared encouragingly in response to her nerves, approached Too-Ticky.

"Do you want to dance, too, Too-Ticky?" Mymble Jr. asked politely, head tilted just so, her hands clasped perfectly in front of her dress.

"Oh, sure-"

"Wonderful!" Mymble Jr. exclaimed, embracing the other woman. "I was so sure you'd say no. We have to dance before you change your mind."

"What?" Too-Ticky laughed, but they were already dancing.

Joxter and Mymble stood side by side, watching their various children dance with others. They glanced at each other, then at Moominmamma and Pappa. The pair were sitting at one of the tables, Moominmamma drying her damp eyes with a napkin while Moominpappa did the same while trying to be subtle. The other pair of parents returned their gaze to each other, grinning broadly.

"I'm s'posed to be watchin' the two of you," Wood Kettle said, out of nowhere, her eighth glass of champagne in hand. 

"We have a list," Mymble replied.

"That's true," Wood Kettle responded, sitting down on the grass next to a chair. "Carry on."

"Why, Moominmamma, a dance would cheer you right up," Mymble murmured, placing a gentle paw on Moominmamma's arm. "The music is so lively, I'm sure you'd be cheered in a second."

"I don't know," Mamma replied with a small smile. "Are you sure this isn't just a way to get me away from my husband so the Joxter can steal him?"

"Bold of you to assume I don't want to steal you away from your husband," Mymble stated, holding out her paw.

"What?" Moominpappa questioned.

"I guess one dance wouldn't hurt," Moominmamma agreed with a light giggle, taking the offered paw.

"Wait, no, go back, what?" Moominpappa muttered.

"Do try to be okay, Dear," Moominmamma called over her shoulder.

The Mymble was quite tall, but Moominmamma was as well, so they danced with relative ease. They mostly just swayed, but their heights were much closer than the Joxter's and Mymble's.

"You are easier to dance with," Mymble commented.

"Moominpappa would be the same," Mamma hummed.

"You're softer," Mymble stated. "And lovelier."

"Oh dear," Mamma laughed. "You seem to be trying to steal me away."

"Is it working?"

"Not quite, Dear."

Joxter pounced on Moominpappa, almost literally, hissing, "Now you have to dance with me."

"I could dance with Little My," Pappa stated.

"Screw you and dance with me," Joxter replied.

"This is why I never slept with you," Pappa huffed, even as Joxter tugged him to the dance floor.

It was hours and several glasses of champagne later when Moomin and Snufkin, sitting on the edge of the dance floor and watching the other dancers, leaned against each other wearily. Their paws were twined together comfortably. Snufkin purred contentedly.

"Should we stop the Joxter?" Moomin asked.

"Are they close to any liquids?" Snufkin asked.

"Not that I can see."

"Then, they'll probably be fine."

Moomin hummed, laying his chin on Snufkin's head. Their eyes drifted closed.

"Do you want to run away now?" Moomin hummed.

"I thought you'd never ask," Snufkin purred, smiling. "We could've hours ago."

"Nobody's looking, now," Moomin stated, getting to his feet and pulling Snufkin up as well.

"I'm sure they won't mind our disappearance," Snufkin grinned, allowing Moomin to lift him into his arms. "I told Little My I was going to leave midway through and to tell anyone who asked that we eloped."

"Perfect," Moomin giggled, carrying Snufkin into the woods. 

They were away before anyone could notice. Their disappearance went unnoticed until the next morning.


End file.
